wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Prokurator Alicja Horn/04
Rozdział 4 Akta sprawy Waleriana Traczyka miały wiele braków. Policja nie zadała sobie trudu odszukania owej kobiety, która zaalarmowała nocnego dozorcę, nie zdjęto odcisków palców z elektrycznej latarki, którą niewątpliwie w chwili popełnienia zbrodni miał w ręku przestępca, a sędzia śledczy uznał za wystarczające alibi dla Wieczorka świadectwo jego siostry. Sporządzenie aktu oskarżenia na tych podstawach byłoby po prostu niechlujstwem. Podprokurator Alicja Horn zdecydowała odesłanie sprawy celem uzupełnienia śledztwa, skończyła pisanie i odłożyła pióro. Zbliżała się już czwarta. Pracowała dziś bez wytchnienia, niemal nie podnosząc głowy znad stosu papierów. Roboty było bardzo dużo. Zaledwie minął tydzień czasu, gdy pierwszy raz usiadła przy tym biurku, a już zupełnie dobrze orientowała się we wszystkim. Martynowicz ani razu nie zrobił najmniejszej zmiany w jej decyzjach, Modroń mówił, że wiceprokurator Mesner miał się o niej wyrazić: - Ależ to urodzony prokurator! Nie cieszyła się tym zbytnio. Wiedziała, że tak będzie. Również i stosunki - jak przewidywała - ułożyły się dość normalnie. Nie przestała jeszcze być w Sądzie osobliwością i tematem rozmów, jednak nie patrzono już na nią, jak na raroga. - Niech poczekają - myślała - aż wystąpię przed sądem! Wtedy im pokażę, co potrafi podprokurator Alicja Horn! Na razie nie zanosiło się na to, jednakże w przyszłym tygodniu mogła wypłynąć sprawa Kwiatkowskiego i trzeba było pomyśleć o todze i birecie. Zamknęła biurko i zatelefonowała do domu. Odezwała się Julka. Siedzą z doktorkiem i czekają, są strasznie głodni. - Jedzcie obiad - powiedziała Alicja. - Mam jeszcze sprawunki na mieście i spóźnię się. A teraz poproś doktora... Dobrze, dobrze... poproś... Dzień dobry, Władku.... No co? Byłeś u profesora Brunickiego? Halo! Tylko nic więcej nie mów, jeżeli jest tam Julka. Odpowiedz po prostu: tak lub nie... No dobrze. Jedzcie obiad... Co? Oj, jakiś ty nudny!... Proszę, byście jedli. Przyjadę za pół godziny, może za trzy kwadranse. Do widzenia. Wychodząc z Sądu spotkała prezesa Turczyńskiego. Zatrzymał ją w bramie: - No i jakże się pani pracuje? - Dziękuję - odpowiedziała wesoło - wybornie. - Martynowicz jest panią... ale proszę o dyskrecję!... Jest panią zachwycony. - O?! Nie wyobrażałam sobie, by pan prokurator był zdolny do zachwytów. - Jakże! Gdy zapytałem go o panią, dał upust swemu entuzjazmowi w wyrazach: - Hm... owszem... Roześmieli się oboje. - Upewniam panią - dodał prezes - że jak na Martynowicza, to bardzo dużo. Pożegnała prezesa niemal serdecznie i wstąpiła do sklepu kupić togę i biret. Pomimo jej dużego wzrostu toga była za obszerna, wzięła ją jednak i pojechała na Kruczą do krawcowej, u której i tak miała być dzisiaj dla przymierzenia sukni wieczorowej. - Skróci pani tę togę o jakieś osiem centymetrów i rękawy trzeba zwęzić. Krawcowa z nabożeństwem napinała szpilki. - Do twarzy mi w tym? - zapytała Alicja, nakładając biret. - Ach, proszę szanownej pani - klasnęła w ręce krawcowa - świat jeszcze nie widział takiego prokuratora! Skazańcy z radością będą szli na śmierć!... Rzeczywiście, przyjrzawszy się sobie w lustrze, Alicja wyraziła zadowolenie. W tej czerni z wąskim, czerwonym oblamowaniem wyglądała wyśmienicie. Kontrast niemal złocistych włosów i soczystej świeżej cery z powagą stroju dawał efekt nieprzeciętny. - Odeśle mi to pani do domu - powiedziała żegnając się i spoglądając na zegarek. Wzięła taksówkę. Rzadko pozwalała sobie na takie wydatki, chociaż teraz, gdy do jej renty przyłączyła się skromna pensja podprokuratora, właściwie mówiąc, miła budżet swój pokryty ze znaczną nadwyżką. Już na schodach usłyszała głos gramofonu. Naturalnie! Jakże by Władek nie wyzyskał jej nieobecności, żeby nie puścić gramofonu. Właściwie mówiąc, nic nie miała przeciw gramofonom, ale nie przepadała za ich "muzyką". Jakże śmieszną minę miał doktór, gdy przydźwigał go wtedy, gdy ona, Alicja, wydrwiła bezceremonialnie pomysł robienia jej prezentów w ogóle, a już takich w szczególności. Tak był speszony! Biedny poczciwiec zdobył się wówczas na przebiegłość i usprawiedliwiał się tym, że to prezent dla Julki. Wybiegli na jej spotkanie. Gramofon oczywiście umilkł w połowie jakiegoś "Koooocham", Józefowa sprzątała ich nakrycia. - Wiesz, Alu, dostałam dziś z trygonometrii piątkę! - przywitała ją Julka. - Jak się macie. Bardzo się cieszę, a z historii cię nie pytano? - Wyobraź sobie... nie, nie pytano... ale wyobraź sobie, Wacka Ruszczewska rzuca budę, nie robi matury i... zgadnij? - No? - Wy-cho-dzi za mąż!!! Za takiego pulpecikowatego bruneta, co zawsze na nią czekał pod szkołą. Czuchnowski chrząknął znacząco. Alicja uśmiechnęła się. - Wcale nie ładny - trzepała Julka - ale dość taki sobie bubek. I ma samochód, sześciocylindrowego Steyera, tylko że limuzyna, co za przyjemność? Prawda? Ale Ruszczewskiej będzie z nim do twarzy, bo ma zielone oczy, a wóz zielony. Wszyscy mówią, że robi karierę. - Wóz? - Nie, no przecież Wacka, bo on w ogóle jest bogaty. - Wóz? - Nie będę opowiadała - obraziła się Julka. Alicja ucałowała ją w oba policzki. - No, już dobrze, dobrze. Chcę tylko, żebyś wyrażała się dokładnie. - Ja tam nie mam zamiaru być prokuratorem - wzruszyła ramionami. Józefowa przyniosła zupę i Alicja usiadła przy stole. - A czymże panna Julka chce być? - zagadnął Czuchnowski. - Po pierwsze, nie czymże, a kimże, chcę żeby pan wyrażał się dokładnie, a po drugie, nie myślałam jeszcze o tym. Mam czas. Była trochę skwaszona i gdy tylko Alicja skończyła obiad, oświadczyła im, że musi zasiąść do robienia lekcji. Zostali sami. Doktór chciał już zacząć mówić, lecz Alicja go wstrzymała. - Zaraz. Przejdźmy do mego pokoju. Julka mogłaby słyszeć. Bardzo lubił ten pokój, w którym tak rzadko miał sposobność bywać, pokój tak niespodziewany w tym wprawdzie ładnym i wygodnym, lecz jakimś nieco sztywnym mieszkaniu. Tam wszędzie panowały barwy jasne i wszystko zdawało się lśnić, tutaj ciemnoczerwone tapety i miękkie, o płynnych liniach meble, wspaniale szeroki tapczan i gruby dywan, pokrywający podłogę, a nawet dość silny zapach perfum (Alicja sama przecież nigdy się nie perfumowała). Nieraz zastanawiał się nad tym. Nie umiał sobie sprecyzować wrażeń, ale wydawało mu się, że powierzchowność i sposób bycia Alicji jest jak tamte pokoje, a jej wewnętrzne życie może całkiem inne, może takie, jak ten. Lubił ten pokój, ale swobodniej czuł się u Julki czy w jadalnym, a nawet w przedpokoju. - Byłem u profesora Brunickiego w klinice uniwersyteckiej. - Przyjął cię prędko? - Tak. Przypomniałem mu, że słuchałem jego wykładów jeszcze za czasów jego docentury. Był bardzo uprzejmy. Kazał zaraz przynieść książki i szukaliśmy razem. Otóż Paweł Horn po raz ostatni był wypisany z kliniki psychiatrycznej przed trzema laty. - Dokąd? - zapytała zimno. - Do zakładu w Tworkach. Zaległo milczenie. - Profesor Brunicki nie mógł sobie z początku przypomnieć, o kogo chodzi, ale przeczytawszy historię choroby, przypomniał: - Tak, tak - powiedział - już wiem. Rzeźbiarz, no, to była sprawa przesądzona. Zdecydowany morfinista... - Morfinista?!... - cicho spytała Alicja. - Tak, ale to nie wszystko, to dałoby się wyleczyć, gdyby - jak powiada profesor Brunicki - nie kontuzja czaszki. - Więc i ta kontuzja odzywała się? - Tak - kiwnął głową Czuchnowski - bardzo silnie. Paraliż częściowy, zaburzenia zmysłowe, anestezja nerwów. Musiano czasami stosować sztuczne oddychanie... Alicja wstała i przeszła przez pokój. - Nie pytałeś Brunickiego o przyczyny choroby? - Pytałem. Chodziło mi w tym o Julkę. Profesor powiada, że stanowczo żadnych obciążeń dziedzicznych nie było. Kontuzja na froncie była, jego zdaniem, źródłem choroby, porażenie zaś niektórych ośrodków nerwowych wpłynęło na rozwój psychostenii, a stąd morfinizm. Tedy jasną jest rzeczą, że choroba jest zupełnie indywidualna i że jego siostrze, dzięki Bogu, nic nie grozi. - Dzięki Bogu - powtórzyła Alicja. - Czy Paweł żyje jeszcze - ciągnął Czuchnowski - profesor Brunicki nie wie. W każdym razie już przed trzema laty, gdy go wysyłał do zakładu w Tworkach, stan był beznadziejny... Kwestia miesięcy lub nawet tygodni... Alicja oparła głowę na ręku i znieruchomiała. Doktór chciał zapalić papierosa, lecz zdawało mu się, że teraz nie wypada. Patrzył na ścianę, na której rozwieszony był szal, wyobrażający centaura o wzniesionym ogonie i amazonkę, której szerokie lędźwie gniotły boki wierzchowca, stojącego dęba. Możliwe, że było to jako dzieło sztuki piękne, lecz Czuchnowskiego uderzyła w tym jakaś po prostu nieprzyzwoitość. Nie dlatego, że amazonka była naga, ale w ogóle. - Głupota jest największą zbrodnią - powiedziała jakby do siebie Alicja i wstała. - Cóż - dodała po chwili - świat żyje głupotą. Nie wszyscy chwytają za rewolwer. Niektórzy, jak Paweł, popełniają samobójstwa... Gardzę nimi, nienawidzę ich!... Topielcy, co idąc na dno, wpijają się w dusze innych, by ich też pociągnąć... Położyła rękę na ramieniu Czuchnowskiego i zacisnęła palce: - Ale są tacy, którzy się wciągnąć nie dadzą. Myślisz, że mam dla Pawła współczucie? Może litość? Nie, po stokroć nie, tylko nienawiść za niego, i za siebie, i za nasze zmarnowane szczęście... - Owszem, rozumiem ciebie... - zaczął niepewnym tonem Czuchnowski. - Nie rozumiesz! Nie możesz zrozumieć, by ktoś potrafił zrobić tragedię z niepopełnionej winy kochanej i kochającej kobiety, by zdając sobie sprawę z bezpodstawności, z głupoty swych pretensji do losu, druzgotał życie sobie i jej, by z krzywdy, jaka spotkała ją w dzieciństwie, z krzywdy, ze zwykłej krzywdy, wyciągnąć obłędną żądzę zniszczenia najlepszych, najpiękniejszych uczuć! O!... nigdy mu tego nie przebaczę! Nigdy!... Jej oczy wbijały się w Czuchnowskiego, zdawała się mówić do niego - on jednak wyczuwał, że jest tylko przypadkowym świadkiem tego wybuchu. - Ani razu - odezwał się cicho - nie wspomniałaś mi, dlaczego właściwie rozeszliście się z Pawłem? Alicja drgnęła. - Co?... - Nie mówiłaś nigdy, dlaczego rozeszliście się z Pawłem? - Rozeszliście się? - zapytała z ironią. - Nie, mój poczciwy przyjacielu, nie rozeszliśmy się. Porzucił mnie! Słyszysz?! Porzucił! Zaraz nazajutrz! Po jednej jedynej, strasznej nocy!... Zakryła twarz rękoma i pochyliła głowę. Doktor siedział bezradny. Mój Boże! Życie oddałbym za to, by móc wyrwać z niej ten ból, którego tajemnicy nie znał. A pytać więcej nie śmiał. - Przeklęty, niech będzie przeklęty! - wymówiła przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Alu! Alu! Uspokój się! - prosił Czuchnowski - pomyśl, może on już nie żyje... - Więc niech pamięć jego będzie przeklęta! - Alu, zapomnij o nim. Zobaczysz, znajdziesz wtedy, z czasem, przebaczenie w sobie... Masz teraz mnie... Niespodziewanie podniosła nań oczy i roześmiała się nerwowo: - Aha! Ciebie!... Czuchnowski skurczył się w sobie. Tyle lekceważącej pobłażliwości brzmiało w jej głosie. - Oczywiście, mam ciebie - mówiła, nie zmieniając tonu - zapewniam cię, że wystarcza mi to w zupełności. Ale wyobraź sobie, że kiedy spotkałam Pawła, miałam lat dziewiętnaście. Wówczas jeszcze, mój drogi, byłam niemądra, byłam tak niemądra, jak wszystkie kobiety, wówczas wierzyłam, że moim szczęściem jest nie mieć kogoś, lecz należeć do kogoś, być jego własnością. A teraz... mam lat dwadzieścia osiem, zrewidowane poglądy, no i... ciebie. Znowu się zaśmiała: - Tak, drogi Władku, pod dobrym adresem skierowałeś swoje pocieszenie. Ale ostrzegam cię przed zwracaniem się z tym do innych kobiet, które jeszcze nie wyzbyły się... ambicji niewolnictwa. Była znowu opanowana i spokojna. - No, ale do rzeczy. Tedy profesor Brunicki nic nie wie o panu Pawle Hornie? - Nic poza tym, że umieszczony został w zakładzie w Tworkach. - Spodziewam się, że napisałeś do zarządu zakładu z zapytaniem? - Tak, zaraz po wyjściu z kliniki wstąpiłem na pocztę i wysłałem list. Na odpowiedź podałem swój adres, bo sądziłem, że byłoby ci przykro... - Wszystko jedno - wzruszyła ramionami - zresztą, nie mnie przecież zależy na pośpiechu. - Jesteś dziś bardzo niedobra dla mnie, Alu - powiedział cicho. Pogłaskała go po łysiejącej głowie: - Widzisz - uśmiechnęła się - to dla równowagi: - ty jesteś dla mnie za dobry. Aha! Dzwonił do mnie twój przyjaciel... - Łęczycki? - Łęczycki. Umówiliśmy się, że pójdziemy do teatru na Shawa, a później na kolację do "Savoyu". Musisz więc pójść do domu przebrać się. Czuchnowski zrobił płaczliwą minę: - Znowu! Już trzeci raz w tym miesiącu! Ja tak nie znoszę knajpy! - Możesz nie iść. - Jak to mogę? Nie mogę. A pomyśl tylko: ty z rana masz Sąd, ja szpital, Łęczycki swoją kancelarię. Znowu przeciągnie się do drugiej czy trzeciej... - Oj, jakiś ty nudny. Patrz, już za dwadzieścia siódma. Spóźnisz się do teatru. Westchnął i wstał: - Mam przyjechać po ciebie? - Nie - potrząsnęła głową - spotkamy się w westybulu. Kup bilety w jakimś szóstym rzędzie. Tylko bądź łaskaw pamiętać, że ja płacę za siebie. Nie odprowadziła go do przedpokoju, lecz wprost poszła do Julki. Dziewczyna podniosła znad książki uśmiechnięte oczy: - Poszedł doktorek? - Tak. Jakże się czujesz? Julka wstała i przeciągnęła się: - Trochę jestem zmęczona. Tak sobie myślałam, że po maturze, jeżeli ty dostaniesz urlop, pojedziemy na przykład na Hel! To byłoby cudownie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam morza. - Zobaczysz je jeszcze nie raz - przytuliła ją Alicja. - Na wsi też przyjemnie, ale u obcych... Jaka szkoda, Alu, że ani ty, ani ja nie mamy krewnych na wsi. - W ogóle nie mamy nikogo - powiedziała Alicja - jesteśmy same. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niej mocno: - Mnie to wystarcza, Alu, mnie naprawdę to wystarcza, to jest bardzo dużo. Zegar wybił siódmą. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn